Swordofmia
Swordofmia is a senior officer of the crew Eternal Death Wish, the crew profiteer, the prince of Dark Shadow Knights, and a member of the flag The Wrath of Armageddon. He is currently a retired pirate and enjoys a quiet life in his manor managing the shoppe Shiny Sharkbait Steels. Achievements * Former captain and founder of the Shanghai Express. * Former senior officer of Pegasus Wings under Poppabear. * Former prince of Pegasus in Flight * Former senior officer of The Crimson Tide. * Former senior officer of Psychopathic Armada under Itsmemoshu. * Senior officer of Eternal Death Wish under Bugsbunny and Elitepirat. * Has experienced the thrills of running the logistics blockades as Vice Admiral. * Sank or contributed to the sinking of a myriad of enemy vessels. * Self proclaimed master of /shout. * Ran dozens of stalls and shoppes. * Ranked commander in the Sakejima Navy. Biography Started in 2006, Swordofmia spawned on the island Tigerleaf in the Onyx archipelago of the Viridian Ocean. However, shortly thereafter, he emigrated to the Jade archipelago after being inexplicably intertwined with the great crews there. Swordofmia was once a dedicated pirate, serving the Sakejima navy, running pillages a day, trading all across the archipelago, and contributing to the development of the archipelago. He has led numerous War Brig pillages, and a few war frigate pillages. He has yet to purchase a Grand Frigate. In the early days, Swordofmia was a wanderer, joining crew after crew, but to no economic avail. Most of the captains were rather arrogant and unhelpful. That changed when he met local merchant Poppabear. Poppabear gave him the know-how and esteem to start his own pillages and improve his skills. He even went as far as giving him free doubloons. However, this period of grace and prosperity promptly ended with an event Swordofmia refuses to talk about. After leaving Poppabear's crew, Swordofmia, equipped with his new found knowledge and sloop, secured the position of Officer in a relatively small startup crew "The Crimson Tide". There, he further developed his skills and ran many more pillages, slowly but surely climbing his way up to Senior Officer. After months of hard work, he was made Lord of the crew flag, and eventually promoted to Prince. Despite all these achievements, Swordofmia cannot recall much of the details. Even the Monarch of the flag and the name of the flag itself are obscured in the depth of his brain. He cannot recall what destroyed "The Crimson Tide", but he believes it has something to do with schisms and a breakdown of the chain of command. After this, Swordofmia left the crew to start his own. This was a disastrous enterprise, and the crew soon merged with another. The crew merged with also collapsed, and once again, Swordofmia found himself crew-less and without many active close friends. That changed when Swordofmia was recruited by a fellow adventurer and great friend to be, Bugsbunny. Swordofmia was immediately assimilated into the crew, "The Psychopathic Armada". With his prominent wealth and vast fleet of ships at his disposal, he was quickly promoted to Senior Officer. This was a great period in time for Swordofmia, and saw the creation of many more ships and stalls. At one time, he owned two stalls and managed five additional ones. Wealth was being generated at an alarming rate. Unfortunately, with great wealth comes a great price. The last thing Swordofmia did before the cataclysm looming on the horizon is the purchase of a crew manor handsomely furnished by his fellow crew mates. Soon, internal strife and argument dissolved the crew, and Swordofmia was involved in an intricate political schism ending in the complete collapse of the crew and many hurt feelings. After these traumatic events, Swordofmia left Puzzle Pirates for nearly a year. When Swordofmia came back, he found his manor utterly ransacked and his crew devoid of members. However, a swift wisp of good fortune arose when he met Bugsbunny, the pirate who originally recruited him into the crew bound for mutual destruction. Bugsbunny, a wealthy crew co-captain of a prominent crew "The Eternal Death Wish" of a venerable island owning flag "The Wrath of Armageddon", invited Swordofmia to renounce his previous affiliation with the other crew dissenters and join him and co-captain Elitepirat. Naturally, he accepted the offer, but was given the position of Fleet Officer due to negative feelings from Elitepirat. These feelings were eventually overcome as Elitepirat realized the Swordofmia has, and his indifference towards wealth. Swordofmia lives a quiet life in his manor with Atroposx, a charming lass he discovered when running a pillage. The March of 2010 saw the loss of his two closest companions, Bugsbunny and Elitepirat, who were involved in an unfair and permanent ban. In final tribute to these two fellows, he erected two graves in his backyard, and gave away 30,000 poe to the stall Shiny Sharkbait Steels, despite nearly never visiting the Garnet archipelago. Under the fine governance of Darkshdwlady, he was promoted to prince of the newly founded flag Dark Shadow Knights, and has hence lived a quiet life in solitude as crew profiteer. To this day, Swordofmia can be seen doing the following activities (and only the following activities) * Profiting from trading at the inn. * Profiting from his other more obscure (and private) sources of income. * Checking on his old friends to see if they will ever return from their slumber. * Chatting with old friends and catching up on the latest in politics. * Managing Shiny Sharkbait Steels * Sitting on his merchant brig trading stuff (doing nothing and yelling for people to work faster). * Being the acting executive officer and professionally using /shout to get people to work aboard a crew war brig pillage. Swordofmia hopes to someday amass enough fortunes to construct a grand frigate, refit it with golden weapons as well as a narwhal figurehead, rename it something witty, and sail to his virtual demise in an epic battle with his friends against the black ship.